Dreamers
by xXGoldie12Xx
Summary: Cece, Rocky, Gunther, Tinka, Ty, Duece, and Flynn. Each one of them is unique. They are DREAMERS! Ok, I suck at summaries so it may not sound stupid, but it would be greatly appriciated if you would read it.
1. Chapter 1: Cece Jones

A/N: Hey guys! I've decided this really short story. It'll only be about 7 chapters long, one for each main character. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 1: Cece Jones

**Cece Jones is a **_dreamer._

No one, and I mean no one, can crush her dreams. If Cece Jones wants to sing, she W I L L sing. If Cece Jones wants to dance, she W I L L dance. She is filled with _light_. She will shine. She won't _give_ up. Because Cece Jones is a dreamer, and everyone knows that dreamer's dreams always come true...

**Cece Jones is a **_dancer_.

She didn't get on Shake it Up!: Chicago for being pretty. It took _pure talent_. Many people tried, and still do, to knock Cece down, but Cece Jones doesn't stay on the ground. She gets UP. Cece Jones W I L L dance, whether she's on a t.v. show or not...

**Cece Jones is a **_crazy, loving, maniac._

Cece Jones is crazy, but that's one of the reason's we love her so much. She creates silly adventures, and "Cece plans". Sometimes, her plans and adventures don't turn out perfect, but she's only human. She may mess up sometimes, but it's always for the best in the end.

**Cece Jones is a **_flower._

She's a small daisy that has already blossomed. She's a butterfly that has busted from her cacoon. Cece Jones is who she is. She's a flower. Sometimes, she's soft and delicate like the petals on a rose, but other times, Cece is like the thorns on the stem. Cece Jones is a flower, but she's a flower that's flying with the wind. She's reaching her dreams, because that's what **Cece Jones** does.

Last but not least,

**Cece Jones is **_Cece Jones_**.**

She is quiet, but loud. She is unsure, but determine. She is a _dreamer_. Cece Jones is _herself._ She is who she is, and no one can change that... =)


	2. Chapter 2: Rocky Blue

**Hey! this is the second chapter! =) I'll be uploading the third really soon. It'll probably be about Gunther. =) Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Rocky Blue

**Rocky Blue is **_fire_ -

When she starts something, she can't be stopped. She W I L L finish what she has begun. Like a wild fire, it won't stop till it has burned everything, Rocky Blue is one to finish what she's begun. Rocky Blue is also another type of fire. A _protective _fire. Like a giant wall of flames, she defends her friends. Rocky may be sweet, calm, and collected, but she is _fire_ when you mess with someone she loves...

**Rocky Blue is a **_rebel_ -

Confused? Well its true. She is a rebel, but not the kind your thinking of. Rocky Blue is _a rebel in herself._ She **dares** to take chances rather than watching them pass her by. She **breaks the rules **for her dreams. She may not seem like a rebel, but she is..

**Rocky Blue is **pretty -

She is beautiful inside and out. She loves everyone, and that is what shows her _true_beauty. She may not be one for the pageants, but she would win in a blink. It isn't because of her outer beauty, but the way she is on the inside, the way she _loves_. The way she acts to people around her, determines her beauty. And Rocky Blue.. is drop-dead-gorgeous...

**Rocky Blue is an **_inspiration_ -

She actually _followed _her dreams. She was cautious at first, scared to the bone, but once she began, she never stopped. Even if she had never made it on Shake it Up: Chicago, Rocky would still be dancing. Because that's her dream, and she will NEVER give up on it...

Last but not least,

**Rocky Blue is **_who she is _-

You can't change her. She is who she is. She's been called many names from "Goodie-2-shoes" to "talentless," but that doesn't want to make her change. Not now, not ever. There was a time, that Rocky let the mean words get to her, but she was plain ole' Rocky in the end. Rocky Blue is who she is, and she _won't _change.


	3. Chapter 3: Gunther Hessenheffer

**A/N: Hello, Babyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. Lol, I bet you can guess who this chapter is about... GUNTHER! Gunther is one of my FAV characters on Shake it Up! I just love him!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Gunther Hessenheffer**

**Gunther Hessenheffer is **_unique_******-**

He dresses in sparkles, when we dress in plaid. He speaks with an accent because it's **his** voice. He had lost it a long time ago, and yet, he still speaks with it. Why? Because it's _his_. Gunther may not be like everyone else, but that's why we love him. Because he's unique...

**Gunther Hessenheffer is **_sweet_******-**

He **_cares_** about people. You may not see it at first glance, but it's there. The love and kindness in his eyes. It's always there, whether your his best-friend or his mortal enemy. He would do _anything_ for his sister, but he would also do the same for Cece or Rocky. Gunther Hessenheffer is sweet, whether you see it or not...

**Gunther Hessenheffer is a **_guy -_

Despite the sparkles, Gunther Hessenheffer is a guy. He likes the average guy kind of things, like skateboarding. Even though you never see him skating up a ramp, or hanging out with his buds at the mall, it doens't mean he doesn't _like_ those things. He likes girls and wishes one day to find his perfect match. Gunther Hessenheffer is 100% guy...

**Gunther Hessenheffer is a **_brother -_

He is a twin. He loves his sister with all his heart and would do anything for her. When_ she _is unhappy, _he _is unhappy. Sometimes, it gets annoying. The looks he gets for matching cloths with his sister. Or with the funny accents they share, that people always seem to make fun of. But Gunther Hessenheffer would do anything for his sister, even if it means dressing in sparkles...

Last but not least,

**Gunther Hessenheffer is **_himself -_

No matter how many wierd looks he gets, no matter how many mean words get thrown his way, _Gunther Hessenheffer_ is himself. He is the guy who wears sparkly, matching outfits with his sister. He's a guy who makes sock puppets and uses them in public. He's the guy who goes out with Cece Jones and treats her like a princess, even if he's treating her like one in his own way. You can mock him, or try and knock him down, but he'll get back up. Gunther Hessenheffer is himself, a** dreamer**, and that's ok... because we love him just the way he is... =)


	4. Chapter 4: Ty Blue

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for not updating is soooooooooooooooo long. I've been super busy! Anyway, this chapter stinks, but oh well.**

* * *

**Ty Blue is **_shy -_

Despite the act, he's shy. He may seem like Mr. Ladie's Man, but deep deep down, where no one cares to look, is a small boy who's sweet and shy. Ty Blue is the guy who is too shy to admit he may have a crush on Tinka Hessenheffer. Ty Blue is the only guy in his grade that hasn't kissed a girl because he's waiting... waiting for his princess. Waiting for the day when he'll be the knight in shining armor and save his princess from evil. Waiting for his happy ever after. He's _shy_ to admit these things.

**Ty Blue is a **_friend_ -

Even though he thinks Gunther is a complete wacko, he helped him. He tried to help him get a girl. It may not have worked out, but at least he tried. There were times that Ty didn't want to be a friend anymore... because he just couldn't take it! Being a _friend_ to Tinka seemed impossible, because he wanted _so much more_. But yet, he still is her friend, and will always be. It's hard, but Ty Blue will do it. He'll be a friend.

**Ty Blue is **_sweet -_

Let's say you give him the ugliest shirt on the planet, Ty Blue will wear that shirt to see you smile. He'll be your angel in disguise.

**Ty Blue is a **_momma's boy -_

Don't even think about talking trash about his mom, because there will be conciquences. Despite his cool guy image, when Ty comes home, he'll do anything for his mom. The second he walks through the door and sees his mom, he'll hug her. When Ty was little and coming home from school, he would pick flowers at the park and give them to her. And sometimes, -Ty will do that now. Even when he's walking with his friends, he'll bend down and pick a few pretty flowers for his mom. When his friends ask him why, Ty isn't ashamed to tell them the truth. Because Ty Blue _loves_ his momma. That's why, he's a momma's boy.

**Ty Blue is **_not what you make him out to be..._

He is **so** much more. =D


End file.
